


Semblance and Truth

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bathroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Shower Sex, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik and Marco are together for a couple of weeks, but they have to talk to each other and be honest to make their relationship work. Looking behind the facade and see the truth is important, and things are often not like people believe or want them to be...





	Semblance and Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals, you know what this is all about. I hope that I could turn something bad into something really good, I did my very best to do that for you at least. We both agree on almost all of the things when it comes to Erik and Marco and their roles I think, and I do hope that this little fic I wrote entirely for you will bring some of the joy about our beloved Durmeus you've once had back to you. <33  
> I am so happy that we met here on AO3, and I am so grateful for your friendship and outstanding support not only here, but also in real life. Be sure that I will always be there for you as well. :-*

“We really shouldn't do this tonight, training tomorrow will be straining.”

Erik blinked a little bit dazed when Marco pulled back from his tingling lips, not sure what he had done to make the older one draw back to the other side of the couch. Only two seconds ago, the blond winger had almost sat in his lap, kissing him passionately, but now he was crouching beside him with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs just as if he wanted to protect himself from something or someone.

From Erik to be precise.

The brunet defender looked at his boyfriend with a questioning expression in his eyes and a small frown creasing his forehead. They were together for a few weeks only, and Erik had been fine with taking things slow and not rushing into something neither of them was ready for, but he had really thought that Marco would be okay with Erik caressing him a little bit more intimately after all the afternoons and evenings they had spent with sharing passionate kisses and their long friendship.

He must have been wrong with that though, because Marco had tensed up and pulled back just when Erik's hands had found their way under his tee while they had kissed each other, and his lips were pressed to a thin line when he stared back at the younger one.

“I'm sorry, Marco, but I don't think that I understand what you mean. Do you really think that us making out a little bit tonight will have a bad effect on our endurance during training tomorrow?” Erik asked incredulously, wondering where Marco's sudden change of mind came from. The young defender with the hazel-green eyes and the light-brown hair knew that most people mistook him for a shy and hushed puppy because of his innocent looks and his youth, but Erik actually knew quite well what he wanted, and he also wasn't untouched and innocent when it came to sex.

He hadn't slept around, but he had been in a relationship with someone else before, and he had also had one or two pleasurable encounters that hadn't become anything serious, but which had been with people he cared about and respected. He was a healthy young man with the needs and desires every healthy young man in this world had, and Erik didn't think that something was wrong with him just because he wanted to make out with the boyfriend he was crazy in love with the evening before their next training session.

His last time being intimate with anyone had been a couple of months ago, and Erik had politely declined any other offer after falling in love with the blond winger, acting rather shyly at the beginning of their blooming love only because Marco meant too much to him to mess this up in any way.

But they were dating for more than two months now, and Erik had really thought that touching Marco's back and his bare skin after having seen him naked under the shower after training countless times would be fine with the blond. Marco was a few years older than him after all, and he was surely much more experienced than Erik was when it came to intimacy, wasn't he?

Marco apparently wasn't fine with what he had done though, because he withdrew even more from him, his face clearly displaying his disapproval.

“What I mean?!” the older player now growled. “I thought that your interest in me would go deeper than you only waiting for the next best opportunity to fuck me, but it's obvious to me now that all you want to do is... is sticking your dick into me, and that you don't care about my feelings only the slightest!”

Marco's face was deep red with anger, but he averted his eyes, his unsteady gaze flickering over the shelf with his DVDs as he spoke.

Erik opened and closed his mouth, but it took him several seconds until he had found his tongue again.

“How can you say that, Marco? We have dated for weeks without anything happening between us except for some kisses, so how can you accuse me of only being interested in fucking you?” he finally stammered, and Marco bit his lips and blushed even more.

“Yes, I know that we've only kissed so far. You have finally run out of patience, haven't you? Thinking that it is about time for more... penetrative things... Your innocent looks must have deceived me, because you're not different from all the others only caring about sex.”

The younger player gulped for air, his mind spinning with all the things Marco had thrown at him.

“Penetrative things?” he echoed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and not yell at the blond.

“You're kidding me, right? I am _not_ only interested in 'penetrative things' how you put it, I'm in love with you, Marco – at least I was in love with you until you accused me of being a selfish prick. I'm not sure whether or not I am still in love with you after all the things you've just said!  
Yes, I want... wanted to make love to you – but only if you wanted that too! I would never think of trying to sleep with you against your will! I really thought that you were in love with me as well, but I must have been wrong with that! Why did you want to date me and kiss me in the first place - if you never wanted to sleep with me one day – that is?  
Is it because you thought that such a shy little 'puppy' like I seem to be wouldn't try to lure you into his bed? I don't know why people always take me for the shy and innocent shrinking violet, and I really grow tired of these stupid prejudices and judgments! I'm not responsible for my looks, and I also can't change them!  
But I really thought that at least you of all people would bother to look behind the facade and try to get to know the real me!  
What is wrong with you, Marco Reus, that you're thinking that two young men in love shouldn't make love the evening before training – in which way howsoever – whether it will be 'penetrative' or just a hand or blow job!”

Erik went silent, staring at the blond winger for a moment or two before eventually struggling back onto his feet. It was clear that it was about time for him to leave, and the young defender swallowed against the lump in his throat and started off towards the exit to flee from the place of his humiliation.

He had just reached the door when Marco's subdued tone made him stop again.

“I'm sorry, Erik, please don't go! It's just that I've never really had sex until now... not 'real sex' if you know what I mean, and I just freaked out because I thought that you would laugh at me if I told you and...I'm really sorry, I was just so...”

Marco's voice had become more and more quiet, and Erik slowly turned around to look over to Marco, who was still crouching on the sofa, gazing back at him with big pleading eyes.

“You're still a virgin, Marco?” he asked astonished, fearing that his ears were just playing tricks on him. The older player nodded, peering up at him from under his eyelashes with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

“Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Erik, I just... I am an idiot, am I not?” he mumbled, trying a cautious lopsided smile.

Erik shook his head with a chuckle, making his way back to his embarrassed boyfriend. “Yes, you are, Marco Reus. But you're my idiot, and that's all that counts!”

 

***

 

“I'm so done! I just want to fall into my bed and sleep for at least ten days!” Erik groaned when he followed Marco into the hotel room they shared. They had won the game against the Spanish club, but they had had to fight hard to defeat them, running up and down on the pitch with hardly a break for ninety minutes, and all the young defender wanted to do was pulling the cover over his head and going to sleep.

Marco eyed him from the side with a pout. “I can't believe what you're saying, Erik Durm! We're finally sharing a hotel room, we've won the game, and all you think of is wanting to sleep?!” he groused, looking as if he wanted to stomp his foot like a little boy.

Erik raised one of his perfect eyebrows at him. “Who of us is the one only thinking of 'penetrative things' now, Reus? I remember vividly a very special talk we've had a couple of weeks ago. What has happened to you preferring to stay abstinent before straining training units and before or after even more straining games?” he demanded, but his eyes had darkened with desire.

Marco shrugged his shoulders. “My preferences have changed over the last weeks as it seems, Durm. My boyfriend has convinced me that there is nothing wrong about wanting to make love to the one you're crazy in love with whenever the chance to do that offers itself as nicely to you as it is doing to us tonight.”

Erik pursed his lips, watching Marco locking the door to their room very carefully. “I see. It is a good thing that your boyfriend has such skills in convincing you, then. But I fear that I must be convinced for merely thinking of such actions as well tonight, I'm really tired.”

Marco chuckled, his amber-green eyes shining golden in the dim yellow light he had switched on after locking the door. “I can be very convincing if I have to be, Durm, very convincing,” he whispered, stepping closer to invade Erik's personal space. “I am sure that my skills are as good as yours are when I comes to that,” he murmured, silencing Erik's weak protests with a passionate kiss.

 

***

 

Erik couldn't bite back his blissful moans when the warm spray of the water massaged the tension out of his tired and sore muscles ten minutes later. Marco's tender and passionate kisses had been more than convincing for him to reconsider his wish to just go to sleep, and he hadn't been able to resist the blond's cheeky and seductive grin and his invitation to join him under the shower.

Their hotel room was more a suite than a simple room, and the bathroom was large and included a tub and a big shower cabinet with two different shower heads. Marco had taken one of them and switched the warm spray to the massage function, while the other shower head was still hanging over their heads to make sure that they wouldn't freeze in the cubicle.

“Turn around babe, I want to massage your back with the water.”

Marco's husky order was easy to obey, and the brunet defender turned around to face the wall, already half-hard in giddy anticipation of the forthcoming things. His boyfriend moved the shower head over his back and his shoulders in slow circles, and Erik braced his hands against the marble tiles and closed his eyes to enjoy the gentle ministration and focus on the feelings the warm water aroused in him. The older player moved further down on his body to tease his quivering butt cheeks with the spray, and Erik flinched when his needy mewls echoed in the damp air of the bathroom.

Marco was careful not to touch him, just used the shower head to relax and arouse him at the same time, and Erik mewled again, desperate to feel the water caress other parts of his body as well.

“Fuck, Marco, please!” he groaned, pulling a pleased chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Not so fast, babe, the 'penetrating part' will come later, I want to enjoy you a little bit at first!” Marco's low, purring voice next to his ear sent shivers down on his spine, shivers of raw need and lust.

Things had changed between them after their fateful quarrel on that sunny afternoon weeks ago, and Marco had asked Erik to stay overnight and spend the night with him after some passionate make up kisses. They had kissed and explored each other with their hands and their mouths in that night, and two weeks later, Marco had finally asked Erik to make love to him and show him how wonderful it could be to become one with the one you loved deeply in every sense of the meaning.

Erik had given himself to Marco as well, but the blond had confessed to him with rosy cheeks that he preferred to bottom after the third time they had slept with each other, and he had lost his shyness when it came to intimacy completely over the past two months.

“You're such a tease!” the younger one groaned, and Marco snickered and let his fingertips travel over his back, following the shower head to tease his impatient boyfriend even more. “You like me being a tease, babe, so don't complain! Just spread your legs, I need to make sure that you'll be clean everywhere when we'll go to bed later!”

Erik did as been told, spreading his trembling legs to give Marco better access to the inner sides of his thighs, moaning loudly when the warm spray glided up and down over his smooth skin, always stopping just before it reached his heavy balls and the cleft between his butt cheeks. Erik was rock hard by now, aching to feel Marco's clever fingers on his aroused manhood, but the blond kept his promise, enjoying himself very much as he used the shower head to turn his tired boyfriend into a panting and quivering mess of pure want and need.

“Your feet must be cleaned as well, babe, lift your left foot for me!”

The warm water tickled the sensitive underside of his foot, and Erik balled his fists against the wet tiles to keep his balance, his mind spinning with desire and lust.

“Now the right one!”

His foot must have a direct connection to his groin, because Erik's cock jerked and twitched when the water massaged his right foot, growing even harder and leaking happy droplets of pleasure out of the throbbing slit.

“Marco, I really need to feel you, please!” Erik was far too gone to care about the pleading tone in his voice, earning a tender love bite on his shoulder with his begging.

“You will feel me, babe, don't worry. But we'll have to make sure that you will be all clean and ready for me, won't we?”

“I am ready for you, love! Pleeeeaaase!”

“No, you're not.” Marco chuckled again, hanging the shower head back into its holder again to take the shower gel instead. He started to massage it into Erik's skin as carefully and slowly as he had massaged him with the water before, not missing a single spot when he spread the fragrant gel all over his body, rewarding his beloved boyfriend with tender kisses onto his shoulders, neck and cheeks for every needy moan and every aroused gasp Erik let out for him.

“You're so beautiful, babe, you played so well tonight, you really deserve to be rewarded properly for your performance!” Marco whispered into his ear as he rubbed the gel into his skin, circling his hard nipples and teasing his navel with his thumb. His arms and his legs followed, and Erik had to bite back a hoarse cry when Marco knelt down before him to wash his feet. His mind was clouded with lust, and Erik feared that he would just come like that from Marco worshiping his body with his hands and the warm water spray when the took the shower head once more to wash away the fragrant foam.

“Now that you're all clean for me, we're finally ready for the fun and the more 'invading' things, aren't we?” Marco murmured, taking Erik by his shoulders to turn him around. Erik blinked to clear his lust-fogged mind, and the raw want and deep love he could see in Marco's eyes made his throat go tight and his heart swell with all the love he felt for the blond winger.

“I love you, Marco, I love you so, you know that, don't you?” he croaked out, and Marco cupped his face with his hands and smiled at him. “Yes, babe, I know. I love you just as much.”

 

***

 

The marble tiles were hard against his back, but Marco didn't mind it, his attention focused on Erik's tongue buried deep in his mouth and his rock-hard cock buried deep inside his secret core only.

The older one was aware that most people would be surprised about their roles, that Marco loved it much more to be taken than to do it himself, and that Erik was the one being on top most of the times. Marco was the older one and the star of the team, so people's common opinion was that Marco had to be the one 'in control', the self-confident and strong part of their relationship while Erik had to be the one 'looking up' at Marco with adoring eyes.

Marco didn't care about those prejudices though, there was no other place in this world where he felt safer than in Erik's strong arms, and the blond was all too happy and grateful to let the younger one with the innocent looks and the boyish smile take care of him and be his tower of strength most of the times.

Erik hadn't laughed at him like Marco had feared he would do when he had confessed his virginity to him, he had simply taken him into his arms and assured him that he would wait as long as Marco needed him to wait before making love to him. He had stroked and kissed him and told him how happy he was to be his first man, and he always gave him the feeling that Marco was the most beautiful and perfect being in the world for him.

Marco's first time had been wonderful and much better than he could ever have dreamed of, and Marco loved the way Erik's gorgeous cock stretched him to his limits, filling the emptiness deep inside him he had felt for so long so perfectly.

“Faster, babe, take me harder and faster!” Marco now demanded, wrapping his arms and his legs tightly around Erik's slim but strong frame. The younger one had no problems with holding him upright, pressing him against the wall as he took him hard and fast like Marco had demanded it, his short nails digging into Marco's backside adding to the arousal the blond felt in a breathtaking way.

Marco opened his eyes to not miss the glorious sight of his flushed and ruffled boyfriend making love to him, shoving him against the wall of the shower cubicle with every hard thrust, rocking him back and forth between the hard tiles and his own worked-out but softer body. The thick strands of Erik's hair clung wet to his smooth forehead, and Erik's eyes were squeezed shut, his handsome male features suffused with lust and desire.

The older one thought that he could happily drown in the beautiful sight of his lover being trapped in his lust and arousal like he was now, and he could feel the heat of a forceful orgasm build at the end of his spine. Marco didn't need to be touched to come when Erik made love to him, feeling him so deep inside him was normally enough to make him come hard, and his wonderful boyfriend had never any problems with finding his sweet spot and stimulating it with his skilled thrusts until all Marco wanted to do was scream and shout out his pleasure and ecstasy.

Erik kissed him with teeth and tongue, mirroring what he was doing with his hard manhood and thrusting deep into his mouth with his tongue, claiming and conquering what Marco offered him so willingly, and Marco kissed him back with all the love he felt for him, pulling him close and moaning hoarsely for him.

His own cock twitched and throbbed against Erik's abs, rubbing over the warm skin with every move, and Marco knew that he was lost when Erik loosened his tight grip around his hip to close his long and elegant fingers around his hard member instead, matching his strokes with his thrusts to make sure that Marco would come together with him.

The blond winger felt the brunet swelling inside him, pulsing against his cramping walls, and he exploded with the first wave of his climax just when Erik pumped his hot seed deep into him in several powerful spurts.

“Erik! Fuck, Erik!!!”

Marco's triumphant cry echoed in the damp air of the shower cabinet, and Erik answered him with a loud growl, burying his face in the warm crook of his shoulder as he came undone and shot his ecstasy deep inside Marco's shivering body, shuddering through his forceful height together with him. Marco spilled his release all over Erik's fingers clenching around his twitching member, wave after wave of purest pleasure coursing through every cell of his with lust and love burning body.

It went on for a little eternity, and Marco gasped and groaned his way through his ecstasy until he feared that he would black out from the sheer force of his emotions.

“I love you, babe, I love you so. You're wonderful, so beautiful, fill me up, babe!” Marco wasn't sure whether or not his babbling made sense, but he didn't care, all he cared about were Erik's strong arms holding him and the husky words of love and admiration Erik murmured against his throat in return.

“Love you, Marco, love you... you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that, don't you?”

“Yes, I know, babe. You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Erik.”

The younger one lifted his head from his shoulder, smiling at him with shining eyes. “I'm glad that you were able to convince me to enjoy some pleasurable actions, love. This is so much better than sleeping,” he grinned with a wink of his eye, and Marco chuckled and gave him a rather loud peck on his lips.

“I'm glad to hear that, babe. It would have been a shame to waste this opportunity and not enjoy some – hmm – 'penetrative things', don't you think so?”

Erik snickered, pulling out of Marco's tender hole and carefully lowering him down onto his feet again. Marco felt wobbly and a little bit unsteady, but Erik's arms held him safe, and the older one let himself be held and stroked, snuggling close to his amazing boyfriend.

“You're so right with that, love.” Erik kissed him with a cheeky expression. “But I fear that you'll have to clean me up one more time now, you've made quite a mess there!” he complained, pointing at his abdomen.

“This won't be a problem at all, Durm, I think I will have to think about getting such a wonderful shower in our house as well some day.”

Erik paused, glancing at Marco in surprise. “Our house?” he asked quietly, and Marco pulled him close and kissed him again.

“Of course our house, babe. You didn't think that I would ever let you go again? I love you more than I've ever loved anybody else in my life. I want us to be together for good.”

Erik's happy smile was like the summer sun after a heavy thunderstorm, and Marco's heart missed a beat and made a happy flip afterwards when he saw his boyfriend smiling at him with sparkling eyes.

“I want that too, love. I've never loved anybody else as much as I love you either, and I would love to live together with you.”

They sealed their promise with a tender and passionate kiss, and Marco knew for sure that he was the happiest man alive in this moment. Erik loved him and would always be his tower of strength whenever Marco needed him, and this was all he needed to know, no matter what other people might think about their relationship.

It would always be like that, people judging other people because of semblance, outer appearances and looks, not wanting to look behind the facade and see the truth, but as long as he and Erik loved each other, they would be fine, and this was all that mattered to both of them anyway.

“I love you, Erik,” Marco whispered when they parted again, stroking his cheek. “The real you, I mean.”

“Yes, I know, Marco. I love you too – the real you. You and me forever and against all odds.”

“Yes, Erik. You and me together. Forever.”

Because love is all that really counts, neither looks, nor wealth or anything else.

Only love.


End file.
